


Paying Loyalty To The Crown

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Claiming Bites, Demon Sex, Demon forms, Demoncest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lucifer Needs a Break, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: A request for some Diavolo x Lucifer smut with a very bitey Lucifer.I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think!This fic gave me a bit of trouble with writer's block, so if it's not as good as some of my other works, I apologize in advance!Requests are: OPEN
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 177





	Paying Loyalty To The Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigetdabirbb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brigetdabirbb).



To say that Lucifer held feelings for Diavolo was an understatement. The former angel worshiped the demon, even idolized him. Lucifer held Diavolo in such high regard that the demon Prince could do no wrong in Lucifer’s eyes. He was practically glued to Diavolo’s hip ever since he fell from the Celestial Realm. Diavolo, of course, never truly minded. It inflated Diavolo’s ego to have God’s previously favored archangel follow him around like a little lost puppy that wished to tend to his every need and defend him with his life. While the idea was daunting, it did make Diavolo’s heart speed up just a little at how truly loyal Lucifer was to the throne.

With all that being said, the demon Prince liked to push Lucifer’s buttons. Diavolo sometimes put himself in harm’s way just so Lucifer would swoop in and save the more than capable demon. Though this was more so when the great war between realm was taking place, Diavolo still loved to push the limits on Lucifer’s sanity. Whether it be stirring the pot with MC or piling on even more paperwork on top of what Lucifer already had to complete. Though Diavolo’s treatment of Lucifer was a bit sadistic, the demon prince loved to reward Lucifer greatly.

Like everything else in the Devildom, Diavolo’s rewards started out innocently enough. A day off here, an invite to drink some Demonus at the castle there, and it all culminated into Diavolo eventually taking Lucifer to bed. The Prince’s visits had gradually increased to the point where Diavolo was visiting Lucifer on a weekly basis, should their schedules permit it. As of lately, however, the pair hadn’t been able to see one another due to planning for the upcoming school festival. Though Diavolo had told Lucifer to take things a little serious, the Morningstar just couldn’t ever do anything subpar.

With Lucifer’s perfectionism showing its colors, he was even more stressed out than usual. With Lucifer on edge, the rest of the House of Lamentation was right there with him. The smallest thing could set him off at this point. He’d yelled at Mammon for eating too loudly at the table for Christ’s sake! That alone had forced the brothers to go to Diavolo in the hopes that the demon Prince could get Lucifer to calm down and destress a little. True to his word, Diavolo had shown up that night to surprise Lucifer and hopefully get him to mellow out some.

Diavolo had knocked on Lucifer’s bedroom door, but having received no answer, the Prince decided to let himself in. On the other side of the ornate door, Diavolo couldn’t find Lucifer anywhere, only a massive stack of papers on Lucifer’s desk. Hearing some swearing from somewhere inside the pile of paperwork, Diavolo figured Lucifer had literally buried himself in his work. Chuckling to himself and shaking his head, Diavolo walked over the pile and moved a few stacks aside to find Lucifer. The archdemon was at the very heart of the stacks and when Diavolo found him, Lucifer looked a bit worse for wear.

Lucifer’s normally perfectly coifed hair was sticking up in different places and falling into his eyes. He’d lost his over coat and Lucifer’s tie was loosened to allow the top few buttons of his black dress shirt to be undone. Sensing a draft coming in, Lucifer lifted his head and moved his attention from his work to the intruder. Had it not been Diavolo, Lucifer would’ve no doubt lost his cool and sent whoever decided to disturb him to play with Cerberus, but he couldn’t exactly lose his cool in front of the future King of the Devildom.

“I hear you’ve been a bit stressed lately Lucy,” Diavolo chuckled out, smirking at Lucifer’s state of undress.

“How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?” Lucifer’s groan echoed through the room followed by the sound of his forehead thumping against the only clean spot on his desk.

“Come now, you know I can’t count that high,” Diavolo teased his oldest follower, clapping the demon on his back a little harder than he meant to. The action pulled a silent hiss from Lucifer and the fallen angel could feel his anger rising just a bit.

“Ahh yes, how could I forget,” Lucifer groaned out, his voice muffled from his forehead being pressed against his desk. His voice was strained as he tried to keep from exploding on his old friend.

“Why don’t you take a break? Have a couple drinks with me,” Diavolo offered, a smile evident in his tone. Lucifer turned his head to the side, eyeing Diavolo warily and slowly piecing together where this was leading to.

With a long sigh, Lucifer dug himself out from his work to pour a drink for himself and Diavolo. He handed the short glass to Diavolo, the amber liquid inside almost sloshing out and staining his carpet as Lucifer passed it off. The pair clinked their glasses together, Diavolo smirking at Lucifer’s tired look as he gulped down the entirety of his Demonus. The first born poured himself another glass, the beverage melting away his stress.

“I have finalized the events for the opening day of the festival and am now in the process of approving or denying acts for the talent show,” Lucifer informed Diavolo, his voice monotone as if he was talking with his boss instead of sharing a drink among friends.

“Come now, work talk later. Right now, it’s just you and me Lucy,” Diavolo purred to his right-hand man, the implications in his tone causing Lucifer to choke on his Demonus. Lucifer beat on his chest, coughing and sputtering as a blush rose to his cheeks. Diavolo was never usually this forward, but it had been a couple weeks since their last romp.

“Sorry, you know it’s hard for me to turn it off…” Lucifer sighed into his glass, the air blowing from his nose rippled the Demonus and Lucifer took another sip before giving Diavolo an apologetic smile.

Giving Lucifer a toothy grin in return, Diavolo approached his friend and looped an arm around his waist. Lucifer, in his own right, was a very intimidating figure given his height, but Diavolo had a few inches on the Morningstar and weighed about hundred pounds more than him. With his immense size, Diavolo’s hand took up nearly the entirety of the space that made up the small of Lucifer’s back. Though there was a clear cloud of intimidation around the demon Prince, Lucifer knew him for what he was: a giant puppy.

Lucifer grumbled something unintelligible under his breath as Diavolo rubbed his palm up and down the length of Lucifer’s back. The demon Prince could only smirk at Lucifer’s reaction because he knew how to play Lucifer like a fiddle. He knew how to pander to the demon’s weaknesses and get Lucifer to open up. Pulling the tail of Lucifer’s dress shirt out of the back of his lover’s pants, Diavolo slid his hand underneath to meet Lucifer’s smooth, pale skin. The feeling of the pads of Diavolo’s fingertips tracing over the dip in the small of the archdemon’s back pulled goosebumps over the expanse Lucifer’s skin.

Lucifer’s shoulders visibly relaxed when he felt the heat of Diavolo’s skin on his own. Diavolo felt like a space heater in comparison to Lucifer so it was more than welcome to feel the comforting heat of Diavolo’s touch. Crimson eyes met pale gold ones in silent conversation and the pair of demons flicked their gaze towards Lucifer’s bed before they locked back onto one another. Lucifer and Diavolo both downed the last of their drinks before depositing them on the mountain of Lucifer’s paperwork.

The pair took to removing their clothes as fast as possible, their eyes never leaving one another unless absolutely possible. Lucifer usually liked to take his time and savor the moment, but the heated looks the two were sharing were riling him up to the point of no return. Their clothes laid in piles around them and Lucifer raked his eyes up Diavolo’s form, his tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips. Diavolo watched Lucifer closely, awaiting the demon’s next move in their little dance that had just begun.

Lucifer grabbed the large demon in front of him by the shoulders to move him towards the bed. He guided Diavolo to sit and when Diavolo did, Lucifer moved to stand between his legs. Lucifer gave Diavolo a heated look, his eyes clouding over slightly as Lucifer traced his fingertips from Diavolo’s shoulders and up the expanse of the Prince’s neck before Lucifer’s hands reached their destination of fiery red locks. Grasping Diavolo’s hair at the crown of his head, Lucifer pulled Diavolo’s head to the side to expose the length of Diavolo’s neck to Lucifer.

Lucifer licked his lips once more, his eyes flashing a darker shade of red before the demon dove in for the kill. The eldest traced the tip of his tongue up the length of a prominent vein on Diavolo’s neck, the feeling pulling a low hiss from the Prince. Lucifer let out a little chuckle and ran his teeth over Diavolo’s pulse point. Not one for teasing, Lucifer dove in for the kill, his fangs sinking into the flesh at the junction between Diavolo’s shoulder and neck. A trill from Lucifer and a groan from Diavolo filled the deafening silence in the room.

“Fuck…I missed your little bites,” Diavolo sighed out, his hands coming up to grasp at Lucifer’s torso. Diavolo’s fingernails dug into Lucifer’s skin as Lucifer dug his teeth into Diavolo’s skin once more.

“You still taste so good,” Lucifer whined out, laving his tongue over the little bit of blood that dripped down Diavolo’s dark skin.

Lucifer laid a few more bites across the expanse of Diavolo’s skin, the Prince’s demon form flickering over his body with each nip. Diavolo ran the pad of his thumbs over Lucifer’s nipples, the buds pebbling from the stimulation. Having had enough of Lucifer’s teasing, Diavolo stood up and lifted Lucifer to lay him on the bed where Diavolo was just sat. Lucifer moved his hands above his head, keeping them away from Diavolo to give the Prince full control. It was a rarity that Lucifer gave up such power easily, but he would do anything to appease Diavolo.

“You always look so good spread out under me…” Diavolo breathed against Lucifer’s skin, his tongue peaking out to tease at Lucifer’s nipples. The feeling of Diavolo’s breath fanning over his skin caused a shiver to run down Lucifer’s spine.

Chuckling to himself, Diavolo slid further down Lucifer’s torso and laid kisses down as he went. Diavolo stopped at Lucifer’s prominent erection, eyeing it before smirking up at the demon underneath him. Diavolo curled his tongue around the tip of Lucifer’s cock, the feeling punching the air out of Lucifer’s lungs. The Morningstar hissed when he felt Diavolo’s tongue dip into the slit of his cockhead.

Lucifer’s wings unfurled beneath him as he lost control and his demon form took over his body. Diavolo licked up the length of Lucifer’s shaft, stopping to flick his tongue over the tip once more. Lucifer’s groans and whines only spurred Diavolo on and it wasn’t long before the Prince took mercy on the demon and took the tip of it into his mouth. Diavolo took the length of Lucifer’s cock deeper into his mouth until the tip of it nudged at the back of his throat.

With one hand resting on the meat of Lucifer’s thigh, Diavolo slowly brought his other hand up to trace at Lucifer’s entrance. His index finger teased at the ring of Lucifer’s ass, the demon tensing up slightly at the feeling before relaxing into the touch. Diavolo inserted his index finger to the knuckle while bobbing his head up and down the length of Lucifer’s erection, the archdemon below him whining at the feeling. Diavolo smirked slightly around Lucifer’s length at his pathetic noises and continued his work.

Diavolo slipped another finger into Lucifer’s entrance, preparing the demon to take his own cock. At the feeling of another finger inside him, Lucifer’s wings furled out fully and his hands gripped onto the duvet below him. Diavolo pulled off of Lucifer’s length with a little pop, a small strand of saliva still connecting the Prince to the tip of Lucifer’s cock. The red head offered the tip little kitten licks as he pushed his ring finger into Lucifer’s ass. The recipient hissed at the burn from the stretch of it, Lucifer’s eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“Just a little more Lucy…you can do it baby.” Diavolo’s breath fanned over Lucifer’s cock and he smirked up at Lucifer as he spoke. As Diavolo thrust his three fingers in and out of Lucifer’s hole, Diavolo fanned his fingers out slightly to prepare the demon even more.

Having thought that Lucifer was prepped enough, Diavolo took his fingers from the demon’s entrance. Lucifer couldn’t help the little whine that bubbled up from his throat at the loss of the fullness from Diavolo’s fingers. Spitting into the palm of his hand, Diavolo used his saliva for lubricant to make things a little easier for Lucifer. Diavolo ran his hand up Lucifer’s torso to get the demons attention and in turn, Lucifer used his elbows to prop himself up in order to watch Diavolo. Lucifer bit his lip and his eyes homed in Diavolo’s sizeable erection and the demon still wondered how it was ever going to fit inside him.

Diavolo held his length at the base as he guided the tip to Lucifer’s entrance. The Prince felt Lucifer tense up slightly when the tip nudged at his hole and in effort to ease the demon’s fears, Diavolo smoothed his thumb over Lucifer’s skin. With a little nod of his head, Lucifer gave Diavolo the go ahead. As Diavolo pushed into Lucifer, the Morningstar let out a shaky gasp at the stretch and burn of Diavolo’s length spearing into him. It was slow going, but with a final thrust, Diavolo’s cock was fully seated inside Lucifer.

The pair basked in one another’s presence as Diavolo allowed Lucifer to get used to feeling so full. The sight of Lucifer’s chest heaving, a light blush and thin layer of sweat covering the demon’s body, filled Diavolo with a sense of pride. Lucifer let another little huff and whined as he thrust his hips into Diavolo’s signaling that he wanted the demon to get on with it. Diavolo’s eyes darkened just slightly at how needy Lucifer was being. Obliging the demon, Diavolo slowly pulled out of Lucifer until only the tip remained inside of his entrance before slamming back in to the hilt. Lucifer let out a shaky breath and his head fell back at the pressure of Diavolo thrusting into him.

“You’re so pretty…oh fuck! Take it Lucy!” Diavolo ground out, his fangs digging into his bottom lip so hard that it had started to bleed. The Prince huffed with each thrust, the sound of it mingling with the moans from Lucifer and the sound of skin slapping onto skin.

Lucifer’s cock jumped at the praise, the tip of it leaking a pool of precum onto his stomach. The eldest pulled at the duvet underneath him, his claws ripping the fabric slightly in the midst of his pleasure. Diavolo hunched over Lucifer slightly, his hands coming to rest at Lucifer’s hips to pull the demon into his thrusts. The Prince let out a growl deep in his throat as Lucifer tensed up slightly, signaling that his peak was nearing. Not wanting to be left behind in Lucifer’s high, Diavolo sped up his thrusts, his hips slamming into Lucifer’s to send a little tingle up the demon’s spine.

“Dia…ahhh please! I’m…I’m…” Lucifer couldn’t finish his thought as his mind shut down from his orgasm peaking. With a quiet howl, Lucifer arched his back into Diavolo’s thrust and came hard onto himself. White spurted to cover his stomach and a bit of his upper torso.

With each thrust into Lucifer, Diavolo huffed and panted. The task had become mildly more difficult with Lucifer’s orgasm seeing as it made his entrance tighten up significantly. Lucifer let out small gasps at the overstimulation Diavolo was causing him as the Prince chased after his own release. Diavolo’s thrusts soon turned sloppy and rough as his peak approached and with two final thrusts, Diavolo buried himself to the hilt inside of Lucifer’s ass. Diavolo let out a satisfied groan as he came into Lucifer, painting his insides white and marking his territory in a way. Giving a final breath, Diavolo pulled his softening length out of Lucifer to watch his cum drip out of the archdemon. A steady dribble of Diavolo’s cum leaked from Lucifer’s abused hole and onto the duvet below them.

Diavolo licked his lips and scanned over Lucifer’s body. His chest was heaving as he struggled to catch his breath and his body was covered in sweat, saliva, and cum. The soon to be King of the Devildom scooped Lucifer up in his arms and brought the two of them to lay higher up on Lucifer’s bed away from the wet spot they just had just created. Lucifer suddenly felt sleep overtake his body from working for so long and then from having sex with Diavolo. Diavolo laid on his back and let Lucifer lay his head on his chest. Lucifer gave Diavolo’s chest a quick peck before nuzzling his cheek into the demon’s dark skin, his eyes closing slowly. Sleep quickly over took the pair and they drifted on into satisfied bliss together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a discord, so if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general, feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx  
> |
> 
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
